


Silver Hair And Sex

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leon, Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: Leon finds himself entranced by a certain silver haired baddie. Smut ensues.





	Silver Hair And Sex

Radiant Garden was a quiet place these days. The reconstruction and restoration had been a huge success. The buildings in the area were no longer crumbling down, spots that had previously been nothing but rubble and Heartless had been swept clean and patrolled until none of the creatures were left to terrorize the people trying to put their lives back together. More importantly, the castle in the distance that once loomed over the town as a grim reminder of Maleficent and her fascination with using the Heartless to take over worlds was gone. No traces of Darkness remained, save for the traces left in the memories of the one's who witnessed it and fought against it. 

With the construction finished, it left a lot of people with more free time on their hands than they knew what to do with. No one, however, had more free time these days than Leon.

Leon had been one of the biggest players in the restoration committee, pouring his blood, sweat, and more blood into rebuilding and helping the town get back to a spot of relative comfort so it could flourish once again. Now that no Heartless were left, and there was no more rebuilding to do, Leon found himself feeling anxious, wandering the streets in search of something he could occupy himself with. It wasn't like Cid was too happy to lend out the Gummi Ship anymore, not since he'd been tinkering a bit too much, and lost a crucial piece of equipment that allowed the damn thing to fly. 

Of course, nobody else was as antsy. The rest of the gang were happy to have a chance to rest and recover from months of hard work and struggling to make things stand on their own again. It left Leon with less than a few words to add to a conversation. He just wasn't good at relaxing, but he knew the others didn't understand that very well. 

So he wandered the town streets, checking up on the latest projects that had been started here and there, watching people open up the newly restored shops that he'd helped piece back together. But merchants were still merchants, and he left the marketplace before anyone could start asking him if he wanted to buy something he didn't need. He started walking, with no particular destination in mind. He needed the exercise today, anyway. 

As he walked along, his eyes drifted to the side where he caught the faintest glimpse of silver disappearing behind a corner. His curiosity piqued, Leon decided he'd follow and see just who or what he'd caught sight of. 

Keeping his distance, he trailed the occasional wisps of hair around turns and corners, as well as the dropped feathers that seemed to always mark where the mysterious figure had gone. It took a while, but finally Leon caught up enough to see the man stopped by the Great Maw, looking out over the edge as the breeze from atop the craggy landscape gently moved long silver hair. 

He'd seen this man before. He knew him, even. His name was Sephiroth, and many times he'd been warned about how dangerous he was by his friends. They said he was an evil person, dangerous, and more likely to try and kill you than speak to you. Something about him sent chills up Leon's spine, but it wasn't a feeling of danger. 

To Leon, there was no sense of danger. Only a spark of excitement, especially when Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, resting his striking eyes on Leon and letting them linger there. It felt as if the man was staring through Leon, scanning him from head to toe, inside and out, looking for something. Presumably satisfied, the man removed his gaze from Leon and instead turned to face him. 

"You've been following me."

It wasn't a question, just a statement. Something to break the tension Leon wasn't even aware he'd created, or that Sephiroth had created, there was no way to be sure. Regardless, Leon raised an eyebrow and watched the man walk closer to him, green eyes somehow both calm and blazing with something Leon didn't understand. They reminded him of his friend Cloud, but much more sinister.

"I have. Then again, who wouldn't? I mean, look at you." Leon stated, his voice somehow managing to stay calm despite the excitement that made his heart beat faster. He'd been hypnotized by Sephiroth and his appearance more than once, but now he heard his voice, and stood face to face with him. Entranced, Leon only wanted to do one thing. He wanted to make this man swoon, however impossible that might be. 

"Well, that's an interesting way of putting things. Tell me, what made you feel so dedicated that you'd follow me all the way out here, where there's no Light to protect someone on their own?" Sephiroth's tone was calm, but something in the way he spoke made him sound amused. Almost like he was playing with Leon, toying with him to see what his answers would be. Leon only hoped he wouldn't give a wrong answer, in case Sephiroth actually was dangerous. 

"Usually when you see something beautiful, you want a closer look, now don't you?"  
Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at that, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. Leon shifted then, moving as if to close the distance between the two of them. It took all the courage he had, but he managed to slowly start backing Sephiroth towards the rock face behind him. 

"Oh, is that what you think of me? Interesting. Not many people would go as far as to say that about me." Sephiroth's voice was like music to Leon's ears, striking him to his core as the man reached out and ran one of his slender, gloved fingers along Leon's jawline.

"I'm sure they all think it, but it takes a brave man to actually say it to your face. You're the type of guy that makes everyone nervous with your confidence." As he said this, Leon moved closer, attempting to back Sephiroth against the rock wall that was behind him now. Sephiroth played along, letting his back rest against the cool rock as Leon walked closer, closing the gap. It was going so well, Leon almost couldn't believe it.

However, Leon was trying so hard that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. A small, unnoticed rock, roughly the size of materia, caused Leon to stumble forward and fall against the solid frame of Sephiroth's chest with a soft 'thud'. He’d tripped and now his face rested against Sephiroth’s mostly bare chest, given the man seemed to never wear a shirt under his jacket.

It wasn't until he heard the faint sound of Sephiroth's quiet, low laugh that Leon's face lit up with warmth and redness. He'd done so well up until now. Hell, he'd even managed to get close enough that he was even able to fall against him. But his attempts at being a smooth, suave, and seductive partner were dashed by a damn stone. 

"Aren't you cute." Sephiroth's words brought Leon back out of his thoughts, managing to break through his haze of embarrassment. As he looked up, he found a genuinely amused smile resting on Sephiroth's pretty face. "Come with me." 

Sephiroth shifted to move away from the rock face he'd been pressed up against, waving a gloved hand to get Leon to follow him. Leon did so without question, keeping pace with the taller man as they moved back into the very outskirts of the town. Sephiroth led him to the newly built inn, where they often saw travelers that had no intention of staying in Radiant Garden for very long.

Sephiroth had Leon wait patiently as he spoke to the woman at the check-in desk, her placing a set of keys in his hand and wishing him a good night. Sephiroth started to the staircase, gesturing for Leon to follow him.

Three floors and a long walk to the end of the hall later, and Leon was left standing at a very nice looking oak door while Sephiroth unlocked it. Swinging the door open quietly, Sephiroth gave Leon a gentle push into the room before following behind him and shutting the door once again.

Leon didn't have time to speak before he felt hands on his waist pulling him back against Sephiroth. His grip was firm, but there was no intention to cause harm. The feeling of warm breath against the back of his neck sent shivers up Leon's spine, his eyes fluttering closed when he felt surprisingly gentle lips press against the spot between his neck and shoulder. Sephiroth wasn't wasting any time, so clearly Leon had sparked some kind of interest in him back at the Great Maw.

As if in a trance, Leon followed wherever Sephiroth moved him. Only half aware of his surrounding, he felt his legs bump against something soft before he was gently turned around and eased back onto a bed. Without a sound, Sephiroth's gloved hand slid up underneath Leon's shirt, pushing the fabric up as far as it would go without Leon moving. The feeling of warm leather against his skin brought a soft noise to his lips, his eyes watching as the other man stopped to slowly stripped his top layer of clothing away. 

Sephiroth took his time removing Leon's clothes. It wasn't until Leon was completely laid bare that Sephiroth continued to give him attention, his hands exploring Leon's body before they wandered below his waist. Leon's lips parted in a low moan when he felt Sephiroth's hand close around his cock, giving it slow, teasing strokes. Heat rose to Leon's face then, a deep blush settling across his face as the other man continued to tease him. 

Sephiroth's eyes took in the sight of Leon squirming beneath him, drinking up the sounds that poured from Leon's lips at his touch. It seemed to light a fire in the man, his strokes coming to a stop as his fingers were replaced with thin, soft lips. A soft gasp passed Leon's lips then, his breath catching in his chest in response to the feeling of Sephiroth's mouth over his cock. Sephiroth had moved so quietly that Leon hadn’t even noticed the change in position, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Sephiroth was making him feel good, that was all he cared about.

Slowly, Sephiroth swirled his tongue around the tip of Leon's dick before he began to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Leon's eyes fluttered shut as he reached down and tangled his fingers up in long silver hair, gently tugging whenever he felt Sephiroth was lingering too long. Sephiroth didn't protest, instead finding an odd sense of pleasure in having Leon pull his hair and silently command him to do what he wanted. He followed Leon's lead, effectively letting Leon take control, if only for a little while. 

It didn't take much longer from there. The combination of Sephiroth's talented mouth and him willingly handing control over had Leon at his peak sooner than he wanted. With a soft, needy moan, Leon spilled his cum into Sephiroth's mouth. Despite that, Sephiroth pulled away and licked his lips after swallowing, much to Leon's surprise. 

"Well, I think I should let you rest a while before round two, now shouldn't I?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes narrowed as he watched Leon with a playful smirk on his face. At Leon's wide eyes, the man chuckled. "What? You didn't think it was over already, now did you?"

Sephiroth shifted then, standing and slowly removing his clothes as Leon watched. He took his time, giving Leon just enough time to recover from the attention he’d been given earlier. As each piece of clothing fell away from the man’s form, dropping to the floor and creating a pile of smooth leather, Leon felt his body light up once again with the same needy feeling he’d had before. 

Leon watched the other man walk to the side table and dig through it, his eyes focusing on how his body moved. Sephiroth was the kind of man who held grace in everything he did, his movements all carefully calculated and smooth like silk. Even leaned over an open drawer, he managed to look perfect with his hair curtaining around his face, hiding those intense green eyes from Leon’s sight until he found what he was looking for. When he turned back to Leon, he held a small bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

“Not that I’m faulting you for being prepared, and I’m not trying to ruin the mood, but why exactly was that already in the nightstand?” Leon questioned, earning a quiet laugh from Sephiroth. The man gestured to the room around them with one of his hands, bringing Leon’s attention to the fact that the room itself was incredibly well maintained and held an air of romance to it. Leon had been too distracted before to really notice it.

“You know what kind of hotel this is, don’t you? Every room has this in a drawer somewhere.” Sephiroth explained, smirking faintly as Leon’s face dusted light pink. He hadn’t realized that this was that kind of hotel, but when he thought about it, it explained why the place was so popular. Decently priced rooms, comfortable beds, and all the basics for a fun night included in the package. 

“Oh, I see. I always wondered why this place was so popular, now it makes sense.” Leon said, shifting to sit up and reach out for Sephiroth. Pulling him back down onto the bed, Leon let his back thump against the comforter again. Long silver hair draped down the man’s body, pooling around himself and his partner. Sephiroth’s eyebrow rose at Leon’s actions, and Leon could swear he smiled.

“So you’re ready for round two already? Good, I can be a bit impatient.” Sephiroth stated, shifting to roll Leon onto his stomach. Following Sephiroth’s lead, Leon rolled over without protest, only to feel warm hands running up the back of his thighs. A shiver ran up Leon’s spine as those delicate fingers traced his thighs, trailing up to Leon’s waist where he lifted Leon’s hips up. Leon understood the command, even without being told. He shifted to kneel on his knees, his face pressed against the softness of the pillow underneath him.

A few moments passed, and Leon heard the sound of the cap to the lube being popped open. Sephiroth wasn’t wasting anymore time, and vaguely Leon realized his attempts at making this man swoon had not only succeeded, but had made Sephiroth feel genuinely eager. He felt his lips turn up into a smirk then, feeling all too proud of himself for such an achievement. 

Slender fingers brushed against his entrance a few seconds after he heard the lid pop as it was closed. The slippery substance was cold against Leon’s warm skin, but he didn’t complain as he felt a single warm finger slip inside him. Leon’s breath hitched then, his eyes fluttering as Sephiroth gingerly stretched him open one finger at a time. Despite how much of a hurry Sephiroth had been in before, he took his time preparing Leon. The sounds of Leon’s quiet sighs and soft, needy moans for more of his attention made Sephiroth’s cock twitch with anticipation. 

Once Leon was stretched open, Sephiroth removed his fingers slowly, earning a soft whine from his partner. He chuckled quietly then, taking his sweet time as he put the condom on. After making sure it was on properly, Sephiroth leaned over his needy companion. His lips brushed against Leon’s ear, his eyes narrowing as he heard the quiet gasp that passed Leon’s lips when he prodded at his entrance. 

“Be a good boy for me, Leon.” His statement was simple, but it sent the best feelings running through Leon’s body. Leon’s eyes squeezed closed as he felt the length of Sephiroth’s cock rub against his ass, slowly sliding between his cheeks. Sephiroth was teasing him, pushing all his buttons in the best way possible. Leon shamelessly let out quiet gasps and soft moans as Sephiroth toyed with him, rocking his ass back against Sephiroth’s cock as the friction warmed up that cold lube.

Slowly, Sephiroth finally eased his cock into Leon. As he felt himself being spread open, Leon’s lips parted in a low moan. Sephiroth buried himself inside Leon, giving the man plenty of time to adjust and enjoy the feeling of being full. Leon’s hands curled into the sheets as Sephiroth rolled his hips, his back arching as he pushed back against the warm cock inside him. It felt better than he imagined, and Sephiroth filled him up perfectly. 

Pulling his cock out of Leon, Sephiroth slowly shoved back inside. Leon let out a loud groan in response, his own cock twitching as the man repeated his actions. Taking his time, Sephiroth kept a slow pace to spread Leon open. Once he was sure Leon was adjusted, and after he received a needy plea from Leon, he changed his pace to a steady, rhythmic one. 

Leon’s eyes squeezed closed as he focused on just how damn good it felt, feeling Sephiroth’s cock ramming into him over and over again. His face turned bright red as he heard himself make sounds he never imagined he could, his hands pulling at the sheets as he slammed his ass back against Sephiroth to match his thrusts. Each one of Sephiroth’s merciless thrusts shoved his cock against Leon’s prostate, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout Leon’s body and making it harder to focus on anything else but the raw ecstasy he felt. 

Fingers toyed with Leon’s nipples as another hand reached around to grab hold of his cock, stroking him slowly in time to the creaking of the bed while picking up a rougher pace here and there. Lips on his neck left a trail of kisses and only slightly rough bite marks. Leon reached behind himself to rest his hand on Sephiroth’s neck, holding those soft lips against his skin as his other hand held tightly to the sheets as if letting go meant he would just drift away. 

When the time came that Leon felt Sephiroth’s cock tighten inside him, Sephiroth shifted back to pull Leon into his lap. His pace became more needy, frantic. Each thrust hit Leon in the best spot, shaking his whole body to the core as he shoved himself down on the cock inside him. The two of them came undone together, their rhythm being lost somewhere in the chorus of moans and gasping, panting and groaning. Sephiroth’s hands were relentless as they tweaked Leon’s nipples and roughly jerked him off.

When they came shortly after, Sephiroth held Leon’s hips tightly and pulled him down hard on his dick. His seed shot out quickly, thankfully caught by the thin layer of latex. Leon, however, covered his stomach and the sheets of the bed in his own sticky cum. The two of them stayed perfectly still for a moment, bodies trembling with pleasure as Sephiroth’s cum slowly leaked out of the condom, dripping from Leon’s entrance as they both panted heavily. 

Neither one spoke at first, too entranced by how satisfied and exhausted they felt. Finally, after a long while, Sephiroth released his grip on Leon’s hips and allowed the man to slowly pull himself off of Sephiroth’s now softened cock. 

Heavy eyelids prevented the two of them from speaking much, instead silently shoving the dirty comforter off the bed to lay beneath a blanket that rested in a chair off to the side of the room. Sephiroth’s arms curled around Leon gently, pulling him close to him. Leon rested his head against the other man’s shoulder as they both caught their breath and found their words. The blanket over them felt far more comfortable than either of them had expected it to.

“So, Sephiroth…” Leon started, his voice rough from over-exertion. He received a soft hum of acknowledgement from the tired man beside him. A very faint, cocky smirk crossed Leon’s face as he formed his words. “When’s round three?” 

Together, the both of them fell into a very tired, quiet fit of laughter. Round three would be for another day. After all, Sephiroth had booked the room for two nights instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to finally write something that's a decent length again, especially when it's self-indulging. I dunno, I don't see a lot of Sephiroth/Leon around and I wanted to fix that. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
